Do You Love Me
by vegetalover2
Summary: B/V A/U FIC!! this is my version of how Vegeta and Bulma got 2gether in the 3 long years be4 da Androids. She still dates Yamcha (not 4 long!). R&R!!!!! ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I wish I did but I don't : : SIGH: :!!!!!!! Pleaz don't sue if u don't like!

AN: this is my first fic, so pleaz don't be too harsh while reviewing! Pleaz read dis, pleaz! I know u all r probly tired of those Bulma Vegeta get 2gether fics, put there my favorite fics, so pleaz read it. Oh yeah, this is an A/U! Bulma stills dates yamacha (but not 4 long!!!!!) blah blah blah! Enjoy!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Do You Love Me?! 

a Bulma Vegeta A/U fic by: Vegeta~lover

Chapter One: unfaithful.

Bulma opened her eyes to the glare of the sun shining in her face. "Damn that sun! I just wanna get some sleep." Bulma sighed groggily. She sat up in bed and stretched. Shuffling over to the bathroom she stepped in the shower.

Vegeta stepped out of the shower in the Gravity Room and dressed in some spandex pants. He walked in the house and growled irritably seeing and of course smelling no food. " That women, if she doesn't stop this habit of sleeping in and not fixing my breakfast on time, then she's making a big mistake!" Vegeta said, annoyed. 

Bulma stepped out of her bedroom fully dressed and made her way towards the stairs. She slammed into Vegeta's rock hard chest on the way down. " watch were your going women, and were is my breakfast!" Vegeta said angrily. Bulma who was getting red in the face from embarrassment of carelessly bumping into Vegeta, was now red from anger. " well excuse me Vegeta, but this is my house, and I can get up when I want and cook whenever I please, not when your ready to eat! Last time I checked you were the guest and I was the person offering you a home here!" Bulma screamed temper soaring. " I want my breakfast women, don't make me do something you'll regret." Vegeta said menacingly. " Yeah right Vegeta, like you haven't threatened me like that before! Fine I'll make your breakfast!" Bulma replied, trying to control her temper. that's what Vegeta like, being able to make her angry. She stormed past him towards the kitchen

"I'll make him his breakfast, but I wont promise he'll like it." Bulma said to herself evilly. "I heard that women, and I'm coming in there to make sure you do the job right." Vegeta said. "Damn. Damn saiya~jins, and their damn hearing." Bulma said angrily, her plan slipping away. There was no way she could fool him when he was watching. Vegeta smirked, knowing she couldn't do anything with him watching. 

Bulma finished, and she sat down to eat. She always noticed how Vegeta still ate as much as Goku, as much as that seemed impossible, but he was nowhere near as messy as Goku. He ate everything slow and neatly.

Bulma finished her meal and headed upstairs for her date with Yamcha. She put on her best make up and curled her hair. She put up a heap of hair on her head, with wisps of it hanging down around her neck. She put on a beautiful silver dress she had bought yesterday for her date. She glanced in the mirror after applying a spray of Journey perfume. **'Perfect, Yamcha's going to love this outfit. I can't wait till he gets here. He should be here any moment.'** Bulma thought to herself.

As Bulma walked downstairs she saw Vegeta watching TV on the couch. Vegeta glanced up momentarily and felt his eyes almost popping out of his head when he saw her. **'She looks beautiful. Wait what am I thinking, this is Bulma here, don't think those kind of things about her.' **Vegeta thought to himself.

"Like what you see?" Bulma said casually to him, noticing his expression. When she didn't get a reply she giggled. Just then the phone rang. "moshi moshi. Oh hi Yamcha were are you?" Bulma questioned. "um, babe, I'm not gonna be able to make it to our date tonight, something's come up. Sorry." Yamcha gushed out quickly. Bulma could have sworn she heard a girl giggling in the background, and some kind of murmuring going on. " Allright Yamcha fine. I'll see you later, B…" Bulma said through gritted teeth, but was cut short at Yamcha's abrupt hang up. Bulma went upstairs and changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top, and put her hair in a pony tail. She quickly grabbed some socks and tennis shoes, and threw them on. Bulma then walked downstairs and got the capsule to her silver miata, completely ignoring Vegeta, who was now back to watching TV again, and stepped out side. **'I'll see what Yamcha's really doing.'** was the only thought that ran through her head as she hoped in the car and drove off towards Yamcha's house. She pulled up and walked determinedly towards the door.

She quietly slipped inside and walked towards Yamcha's room. She peeked inside the room and her eyes widened in shock. There was Yamcha, in only his boxers, kissing a brunette and sliding her shirt over her head. Bulma gasped so loudly that Yamacha started to turn around. But not before Bulma ran. Ran as fast as she could out the door, inside her car and drove as fast as she could to the nearest bar. All the while thinking only one thing… **'Yamcha's cheating on me, I can't believe he's cheating on me. How long had this been going on? I thought he loved me. The one person I ever had feelings for, and thought loved me is cheating on me. HE'S cheating on ME!!! What am I going to do with out him?' **As the thoughts swiveled through Bulma's head she began to gain control over herself. She slowed the car as she saw the bar up ahead, not even caring or even noticing the tears streaming down her face. She got out of the car and walked towards the entrance, ignoring the comments of the men saying "hey baby, you wanna party tonight!" She stepped inside the packed building, and walked towards the bar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: ok… so0o0o0o0o0o0o wad'y think of it?!!!!! I know it was short, but I jes getting started, give me a chance! Its my 1st fic so go easy on me please, tell me the problems nicely. And sowwy nutin good bout dis chappie, had to get that Yamcha business out of da way! R&R!!! BYE!!!!! 

****


	2. Anguishing Pain

Disclaimer: dare I say "don't sue me!!!" ? no o don't, cause I know u wont!!! (that rhymes! Lol!)

AN: hi peeps, whats shakin (Trunks history!)?! Here's chapter 2 of Do You Love Me. I'll try 2 make it longer!!! ENJOY!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two: 

Anguishing Pain!

Bulma stumbled into Capsule Corp. dead drunk and began the horribly long journey up the stairs to her bedroom. Just as she reached her bedroom she collapsed on her bed, too tired to care about changing her clothes, and thankful that she reached her room in time. She soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep. She awoke an hour later, and ran to the bathroom barely able to contain her insides.

Vegeta awoke with a start as he heard the woman groaning from the direction of her room. Vegeta grunted in annoyance of being woken up, and rolled over onto his side.

Bulma rolled over on her side and wiped the vomit off her face. She lay on the cold, bare floor, to strained out to even sit up. After a few minutes she slowly sat up. Began to feel a little normal, Bulma decided to get into the shower to wash all her horrible pain and disappointment away. She set the controls, and jumped in. 

Vegeta's sensitive picked up on the shower turning on. "doesn't that woman ever sleep?" Vegeta grunted to himself.

Bulma stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off. Brushing her teeth to get the disgusting taste in her mouth, Bulma finally felt more like herself. Just a little dizzy. She put her tooth brush up and finished drying her hair. She dressed in a pair of cozy tank and sweats. She turned her lights off and slipped into bed. A few minutes later she drifted off into a deep sleep, thoughts of yamcha still drifting in her head. How could he do this to her?

………………………… 8 hours later………………………………....

Vegeta came to and end of his usual warm~ up routine, and boosted the Gravity up. He immediately began attacking the air, throwing occasional energy balls. As he continued though, he suddenly noticed what had been on his mind since he had woken up. Bulma… He could somehow sense something was bothering her. "Why am I thinking about her. She is of no use to me, so why can I sense that something's bothering her. ARRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta, while in deep thought with Bulma, and why he was thinking of her, had let a particularly big energy blast, and not paying any attention as to what he was doing, let it hit him. Vegeta flew back and crashed into the panels, the whole place started to go up in flames, and Vegeta screamed out in anguishing pain.

Bulma had gotten up 9 hours later and had just gotten finished getting ready and was about to make breakfast, when a huge blast sounded, and the Gravity Room went up in flames. Just as she was dashing for the phone, she heard it, a terrible scream of pain from… "Vegeta… no!" Bulma said faintly. Before she could think, she dashed out of the house and ran towards the GR. "VEGETAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed aloud. She dashed to the panel outside, thanks to her genius, and flipped the fire switch. Immediately the flames began to go out. As soon as they died down enough for her to slip in. That's when she saw him. "Oh my god, Vegeta!" Bulma gasped in shock. There was Vegeta, unconscious, and bleeding. He had some pretty major injuries, she could tell that much. 

Bulma dashed over to him and lay his head on her lap. **'He looks like he's in so much pain. Oh, Vegeta. I've got to get you out of here.' **Bulma thought to herself. Vegeta grunted. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked, voice wavering. A few drops of tears hit Vegeta's check. He didn't stir. Bulma began to drag him out with all her strength. She finally, after like an hour ^_^ set him in one of the medical wing beds in her house. She began immediately cleaning him up. **'oh Vegeta, I hope you come out of this okay. It defiantly wont help us in the fight against the androids. Oh you just had to get yourself into a mess like this Vegeta, didn't you. This will take a life time to fix. You better be willing to pay me back for this. GOSH!!' **Bulma bickered in her head.

……………………………..5 hours later………………………………....

Vegeta awoke in one of the beds in the Capsule Corp. medical wing he was all too familiar with. "Hold it right there buster, your not going anywhere till your fully healed! Even with the Sensu Bean I'm about to give you, your still going into the healing tank!" Bulma bossed as soon as Vegeta showed the first signs of getting up, or moving for that matter.

"Woman I need to train, I can't wait around for you to make sure I'm all the way healed, god damn it!!" Vegeta shouted "oh yes you damn will. The GR is burnt to a crisp right now, and they've just finished cleaning up your mess. They will begin putting it together tomorrow! You wont be training for another two days, so you just rest up Vegeta!" Bulma commanded. Vegeta just 'hmphed' and lay still. 

Vegeta, just after finishing his sensu bean, and gotten out the shower, walked downstairs to get something to eat. He groaned when he saw Bulma coming his way. "you get a nice big meal, then your going into the healing tank. Your still a little weak, so if you want to train, and help beat the androids, then you'll heal all the way." Bulma reminded him. "Fine, woman!" Vegeta grunted.

Both Vegeta and Bulma awoke the next day feeling refreshed. But in Bulma's case she was still terribly upset about Yamcha.

Vegeta sat in the living room, watching TV just as Bulma finished putting the dishes away. "The GR should be done tomorrow Vegeta. Brand new, and even better. My own design. You should be happy about that. Instead of sitting around you get to 'Train' that'll be fun." Bulma sneered sarcastically. She smirked when she heard Vegeta's 'humph'. Just as she was on the third step, the doorbell rang.

Bulma opened the door, only to face Yamcha. "Hi babe, how's it going?!" Yamcha asked enthusiastically. Bulma didn't reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: muwhahahhahahahhaha. I'm so0o0o0o0o0o0o evil, jes cutting u off rite there!! Lol!!! So whad'y think u guys?!!!! R&R, hurry! BYE!!!!

Vegeta~Lover 


	3. Bulma's Rage

AN: Hi guyz!!! Whats shakin?! I luv sayin that! I defiantly will have Bulma beat Yamcha's ass!!!!! And when Vegeta and Bulma get more **ahem** intimate, Vegeta is gonna kick Yamcha's sorry weakling ASS!!!!! So enjoy 4 now!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

chapter two:

Bulma's Rage

Bulma wanted to slam the door in his face, but decided against it. It wouldn't hurt him enough, and he wouldn't know how much he hurt her. "Bulma, whats wrong babe?" Yamcha questioned, clueless. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. How dare he! He just cheated on her, and he had the nerve to ask her what was wrong. That jerk!!! "Yamcha what was it exactly that you were doing yesterday that was so important that you had to cancel your plans with me! You wouldn't happen to be spending your time with some brunette girl I saw you with yesterday, hmmm?!!!" Bulma threw at him, deeply hurt. But all that hurt made her do was get her even more angry. Yamcha paled slightly. "What are you talking about babe? What brunette?" Yamcha questioned, trying desperately to sound innocent. "cut the shit Yamcha, I went over to pay you a little visit when you canceled our date! I walked in and was shocked to find you and a brunette kissing in your bedroom. So why bother hurting me. Just have your fun fucking with your big breasted bimbo friends, and leave me alone!!!" Bulma yelled at him infuriated. 

Vegeta had gone up to his room not wanting to witness yet another break~ up between Bulma and Yamcha. It wouldn't be a pretty sight, he knew that much. What he wondered is why they even bothered to date, when they'd just end up breaking up over and over again. "puh! Stupid, weakling humans!" Vegeta sneered.

Bulma didn't even know where it came from, she felt her power raise dramatically! She felt so powerful, and she would stake her life to bet she was stronger than Yamcha!

Vegeta felt it. He sensed Bulma's power raise, even stronger than that weakling human she dated. "its amazing, she nothing but a mere untrained, female weakling human! Its impossible that she could have a power like that with no training!" Vegeta said in disbelief.

Bulma took advantage of this power and decked Yamcha for all it was worth! Yamcha flew backwards and landed on the grassy lawn. Bulma dashed towards him, and punched him repeatedly in the face. She didn't know where this power came from, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't last for very long, so she used it for all it was worth. After awhile she got a lot of the anger out of her system, and began to feel her power evaporating quick. Yamcha felt the power decrease, and threw Bulma off of him. She smashed into a tree and cried out in pain. Her power was gone and there was no way she could decrease the amount of pain she was in. Before Yamcha could leave Vegeta made himself present.

"You fool! Can you not see she is weaker than you, and yet you hurt her by throwing her into a tree!" Vegeta screamed at him uncontrollably. He didn't know where his emotions were coming from. But before he could do anything Yamcha flew off in fear.

Bulma slid to the ground in pain. She heard Vegeta yelling at Yamcha. Why? Its not like he cares about me. She groaned in pain. She felt Vegeta's rap around her, and he hoisted her up, holding her tightly to his chest. She felt so safe and comfortable and… natural in his arms. She realized, she liked him. This one thought sent shivers down her spine. 

Vegeta felt temptation burning throughout his body from the moment he picked her up. He carried her to a hospital bed, and began to care for her wounds. It was the least he could do. She cared for his wounds so often, he owed it to her.

Bulma woke an hour later, vaguely remembering Vegeta giving her a sensu bean. **'Vegeta…why did you take care of me? Do you feel the same way I do? Do you love me too?' **Bulma's mind went haywire with thoughts of Vegeta. Did she really love him.

Vegeta walked in the medical wing to see Bulma gone. He realized she was showering. 

Bulma stepped out of the bathroom dry and dressed. She slipped into bed, thoughts of Vegeta still praying on her mind. She soon realized Vegeta stepping into her room before she even reached her bed.

"Thank~ you Vegeta, for taking care of me. It meant a lot to me." Bulma whispered to Vegeta softly, but he heard her. Know he knew. She felt the same way he did. In a blink of an eye he stood in front of her. Bulma stared into his dark black hurtful eyes. He bent slowly down and bestowed a soft kiss on her lips. Bulma closed her eyes in bliss. Oh wow! He was even better than she thought. Vegeta's tongue explored her mouth, his hand pressed against her back drawing her closer to him. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, and entwined her fingers in his hair.

"mmmmmmm, Veget-" Bulma mumbled against his lips. He grabbed her butt, pulling her closer to him. Bulma instantly rapped her legs around his waist. Vegeta levitated above her bed. Then they heard it.

"Bulma dear, we're home!" Bulma's mother yelled, and began to turn the doorknob. Vegeta was off and in the dark corners in an instant, and Bulma fell with a thump onto her bed. "Hi Bulma dear! Did you do anything fun while we were away?!" Bulma's mother asked enthusiastically. "Yes mother, I did plenty of fun things." Bulma replied through gritted. "Okay dear, that's nice." she cheerfully said.

Bulma's mother walked out of the room. Bulma turned to were Vegeta was, only to realize he was gone. **'Bummer'** Bulma thought to herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I know it was short, but I'm tired!!! Give me a break! Pleazz! Well, whad'y think of it? Pleaz R&R!!!!!!! BYE!!!

Vegeta~Lover 


	4. A Terrible Fright

Disclaimer: dare I say it!! No, so don't sue!!!

AN: hi guyz!! Whats shakin?! Jes thought I'd hurry up and get u guyz da next chappie 2 Do You Love Me. What will happen wit Vegeta and Bulma in dis chappie??!!! Read and find out. Muwhahahahahahhahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (title is not fight, it is fright! Don't mistake da two, der completely dif.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter four:

A terrible fright!

Bulma stared at the wall, still shocked at what had just happened between her and Vegeta. She was surprised that she was actually mad at Mrs. Briefs for intruding. She should have felt relieved, but she didn't. after a few moments of shock she came to her senses. Kami! He was so gentle with her. Bulma slipped into her bed, glad she had landed on the soft bad when she fell. She soon slipped off into a dream filled sleep of Vegeta. 

Vegeta stepped out of the shower, thoughts still on Bulma. Why did he do that. Did he really feel that way about her? Yes. He couldn't lie to himself, and though he'd never admit it, he loved her. She had given him a home to stay in, even though he tried to kill her friends, and had threatened her life on Namek. He could still remember feeling attracted to her, even asked Krillin who that cute blue haired chick was out of curiosity. Vegeta dressed and slipped into bed. **'must be getting soft. How could I let that women get to me? Oh, well.' **Vegeta thought to himself, and gave a small grunt before rolling over and falling asleep.

Bulma groaned and smothered her head under a pillow as the bright sunlight shown on her face. She had been having a rather passionate dream about Vegeta. She tried to drift back to dream world, but once she was fully awake, she couldn't get back to sleep. She showered and dressed, not a bit sore from yesterday thanks to the sensu bean. She looked at the clock. **'9:37, that means Vegeta will be done with his training soon and he'll be wanting his breakfast.' **At the thought of Vegeta Bulma's mind went haywire. She made her way downstairs and started at once with breakfast.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen with a pair of loose fitting training pants on, and a towel around his shoulders, his hair still slightly damp from his shower. He was surprised to see the women just finishing setting the food out on the table. He sat down and immediately began to eat. He ate so much, and yet unlike Goku you didn't see a huge mess, he may of ate a lot and fast, but he was always very neat.

Bulma glanced a few times at Vegeta while he wasn't looking, getting hot just seeing him sitting there with no short. His muscles so big, he was a bronze shade, and he had the tightest ass she had ever seen. He was defiantly the kind of guy you would say was a god in bed. **'GOD he looks so sexy!'** Bulma screamed to herself. She didn't even notice Vegeta glance up at her and smirk. He could take a wild guess at what she was thinking. He chuckled softly to himself. He'd just have to prove her right. 

Bulma realized that Vegeta had noticed her staring at him, and quickly looked away. "Well?" Vegeta said. "Well what?" Bulma asked innocently. She snapped her head up at his devilish laugh. "Don't you want to see if your right? And don't play you don't know what I'm talking about, woman." Vegeta said in a deep, seductive, sexy voice. "I..I…I…I'll b- b- be in my room." Bulma stammered not sure what to say. 

Ten minutes later Bulma sat on her bed thinking about how Vegeta had known what she was thinking about when she heard a soft nock on the door. She knew who it was but asked anyway "Who is it?" "You know damn well who it is woman." Vegeta said in the same voice as earlier. "Come in." Bulma said just as seductive.

Vegeta stepped in the room at the same state as earlier, only without the towel. Bulma couldn't help her self but to smirk at how incredibly handsome and sexy he was. He matched her perfect in every way. But before Bulma could think anything else Vegeta had her in a deep, passionate, but gentle kiss. 

Bulma yet again instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he grabbed her ass. She wrapped her arms around his well muscled neck, entangling her fingers in his hair. They once again levitated in the air above her bed. Vegeta ripped away her shirt with his teeth an did the same to her bra. He buried his face in her breasts, and playfully nipped and suckled on them, causing her to moan in the attention they were getting. Vegeta smirked.

Little did they know that yamcha had just walked in the front door, and followed the moans to Bulma's room. He slowly opened the door and gasp in horror. Vegeta turned his head and smirked at him, causing Bulma to protest un knowingly at the abrupt stop. Vegeta continued back to her, and moved back to her neck, sucking her soft spot preciously. Yamcha ran out of the house in shock.

Vegeta smirked again. He slowly lowered them to the bed, and ripped away Bulma's pants along with his clothes. He slowly made his way down to her wet womanhood, and licked at it hungrily. When she began to cum he stopped and licked up her juices greedily. He move back up and kissed Bulma again. Vegeta looked deep into her piercing, ice blue eyes, and spread her legs out. He thrust into her. Bulma gave out a large gasp from pain and pleasure. He sat still for a moment to allow her time to adjust to the size, then he began to pump back and forth. He quickened the pace with each thrust, and she wrapped her legs even tighter around him, scrapping her nails along his back. She let out loud moans of pleasure, and finally reaching her climax, and pulling Vegeta with her she screamed out his name in pure pleasure. They roled over, and soon fell asleep in each others arms, Vegeta slightly purring in contempt. 

A few hours later Bulma awoke with Vegeta still next to her, and slipped into the bathroom. 45 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and dressed on some loose comfy pants, an da tank top. She walked down stairs to get a little snack. She found a note from her parents saying they'd be gone for two weeks to go to France. She ate her snack, and not wanting to wake up Vegeta, wrote a note saying she was going to rent a movie. 

Bulma arrived back home with a scary movie called 'I Know What You Did Last Summer 2.' (okay, its not really scary, but I was having a brain laps, so come on work with me people!) She had already seen the first one. She popped the movie in the VCR and hit play.

I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER

2.

Julie: I have a confession to make. 

Man: Go on. ::the man nodded her on::

Julie: I killed someone. Only it was an accident. But some how he lived. He killed Helen, an Barry and them. ::her voice shook in fear:: I know he's out there waiting for me.

Man: I know.

Julie: you know how could you possibly know!

Man: I know what you did last summer Julie

::A man crashes through the door with a hook, and Julie screams in terror::

Just as the crash happened Bulma screamed in fright. She hit stop. "wooooo! Maybe I shouldn't watch it after all." Bulma spoke shakily. She heard heavy footsteps outside the living room, and shook. "Vegeta? Is that you?" Bulma spoke in terror. Then she noticed it, a note saying 'Woman, went sparring with Kakorot, be back soon.' 

Bulma shook in terror as the footsteps came closer. She froze, they were right behind her. Before she could run away it grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!! VEGETA, HELPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed in terror. "calm down woman, its only me." Vegeta said in a once again sexy voice. Bulma relaxed "oh thank god. What were you doing sneaking up on me like that!" Bulma said. "quiet woman, lets just enjoy this time." Vegeta whispered in her ear seductively. He licked her ear, then her neck. Bulma quivered in anticipation. "oh kami Vegeta! Do you even know how good you are?" Bulma gasp out. "Yes" was Vegeta's only answer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: so what'd guyz think!!! Good, good. Lol!!!! R&R!!! 


	5. Scaredy Cat

AN: hi guyz! Whats shakin?! Lol! Ne wayz… jes wanted to post the next chappie for u! sowwy it took soooooo LONG to update. ::sniffl:: I didn't mean 2 be so horrible as 2 make u wait, jes like how I hate it when peeps do that 2 me!! ENJOY!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter five:

Scaredy Cat

Bulma stepped out from the shower, laying her eyes on the still sleeping figure of Vegeta. God! He was better than she imagined he'd be. AWESOME! She finally finished her "primping" and dressing, and yet again looked at Vegeta. What was this feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was completely different than anything she had ever felt for Yamcha. Was she really falling for Vegeta? Just looking at him put electrical shivers down her spine. Did she really love him? And if so, did he love her? **'kami… I hope so.'** Bulma pondered on that thought for a second longer, when Vegeta began to stir. She, still in her trance, didn't even notice. 

Vegeta pulled his head up, seeing the woman… no… his woman, that put an egotistical smirk on his face, staring at him. She had a dreamy look on her face, and appeared to be in a trance, not noticing him staring at her as she did the same. **'wow… she's so beautiful.' **Bulma, coming out of her trance, noticed Vegeta had been staring at her. A blushed crept up upon Bulma's face. "G-Good Morning V-Ve-geta." she stammered out, embarrassed that he had caught her. Vegeta smirked that evil, badass, sexy smirk of his (that's the same way I feel!) ^_* 

Vegeta stood up and walked pointedly towards Bulma. He walked past her, and towards the shower, when he turned around. He stepped up behind her his breath tickling Bulma's neck, and ear, and whispered hoarsely, " morning Beautiful." Bulma shivered as he nuzzled her neck, and licked her ear. He then stepped behind the door, and a few seconds later Bulma could hear the drum of the water in the shower. She reached her hand up to the back of her neck, then hr ear. He called her beautiful. Bulma had stars in her eyes as she made her way down stairs. She set the table, and began a VERY BIG breakfast. **'wow! He's so sweet… and sexy… and HOT!' **Bulma giggled.

Vegeta walked down the stairs in his blue training gi, with white boots 'n' gloves. Bulma sat down, and began to eat. "Such manners woman. Not even waiting for the other person to arrive. Tut-tut." Vegeta said jokingly. "Well, if someone didn't take his sweet time coming down here I would have waited" Bulma shot back with a serious expression, but her dancing eyes gave it all away.

Vegeta grunted and began eating. Bulma yet again noticed how neatly he ate his food, well compared to Goku. Well what'd you expect, when he's a prince. Bulma, coming up with a GREAT prank, went over and sat on Vegeta's lap. "what are you doing woman?" Vegeta growled, only slightly upset that his meal was interrupted. "oh nothing. Its just-" Bulma paused and gave Vegeta a passionate kiss "well I wanted to know-" Bulma innocently continued, but was interrupted by a nock on the door. Bulma groaned, and began to get up to answer it, but was pulled back to receive a kiss from Vegeta, then released.

Vegeta already knew that it was that worthless, weak, cheap, ex boyfriend of hers. **'didn't he realize he wasn't wanted earlier? That idiot.' **

Bulma pulled open the door, and saw a very sheepish looking Yamcha standing there. "Yamcha I thought I made it clear we are broken up!" Bulma yelled venomously. "Bulma how could you cheat on me, I saw you with Vegeta yesterday. I thought you were faithful." Yamcha stated. Bulma growled in annoyance. "Yamcha we, as in you and me, broke up yesterday before that happened. I did not cheat on you, you cheated on me!" Bulma yelled, trying to calm herself. "Bulma can't you give me another chance, please. I promise it won't happen again." Yamcha pleaded. 

Vegeta growled. How dare this fool do that. He was really asking for it!

"Alright Yamcha, I'll give you another chance. Just don't hurt me again." Bulma was gonna have some fun. She walked over to Yamcha, swinging her hips. She made it seem like she was about to kiss him. She reached her hand to his cheek, and rubbed it softly, then slapped him with all her strength. "If you think I would ever give you another chance, you are dead wrong mister! Now get out of my sight, I HATE YOU!! Besides… I've found a real man, that can satisfy my needs. Now get out!" Bulma spat at him. She stomped to the door, threw it open and pointed at Yamcha. "OUT!" she said dangerously. She saw the hurt in his face as he slowly walked out the door. He turned around as if about to say something, but she slammed the door in his face. She laughed at the look. She did feel a little guilty, but hey, he hurt her far worse, plenty of times, too.

Bulma walked into the kitchen. Vegeta smirked at her. "You know what you did was VERY saiyan like. Women would act like they were interested, then throw the men out on their asses laughing." Vegeta smirked even bigger, if possible. "Wow, what I did was saiyan like." Bulma said to herself, and smiled. "Now where were we? Ahhh, yes, I remember." Bulma said seductively. Vegeta pulled her into her lap. "Well, I'm not sure, but since I'm done eating I won't complain." Vegeta purred. 

Bulma sighed. His food was gone, she couldn't do the prank now. Just then there was a crack of lighting, followed by a rumble of thunder. Bulma was absolutely terrified of storms. (hey its an AU, plus I gotta get started from sumthang!) Bulma shrieked, and tightened her grip on Vegeta. "Whats wrong woman, scared of a little storm." Vegeta teased. Bulma just nodded. She snuggled against Vegeta's stomach. The once bright, beautiful morning, was now dark, wet, and terrifying. Vegeta chuckled. "Well, I'm off to train. Have fun, all by yourself, in the dark storm." Vegeta murmured. As if on queue, the lights went out. Although it was day, it was completely dark, thanks to the clouds, and rain.

Bulma whimpered. "Vegeta, y-y-you can't train in this weather, even if you are inside. Plus, me and you could have some fun." she said unconvincingly. Vegeta just grunted. He picked her up, and thanks to his special vision, he carried her upstairs. He cradled her delicately in his arms. Bulma clung tightly to his neck, and snuggled deeper into his chest. As they neared the room, she sighed in contentment, and fell asleep in his arms despite the storm noise.

Bulma awoke next to Vegeta, who was staring at her. "How long have I been out." She mumbled. She was so tired. She soon fell back to sleep, not waiting for an answer. **'God, Vegeta's so cute, and sweet. He carried me up here.'** Bulma thought happily to herself, smiling, and falling back into dream world. Vegeta soon fell asleep too, despite the time of the day. They both fell asleep in each others embrace. Both sighing in contempt. But just as Bulma was about gone for good, she said, "I love you, Ve…ge…at." in big spaces. Vegeta smirked, and whispered so softly, that she couldn't even here, "I love you, too Bulma."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: so what'd u guyz think 'bout it? PLZ REVIEW!!! NO ONE SEEMS TO WANT TO REVIEW MY STORY!! GOSH!!! PLZ! ::pleading, sad voice:: welp ne wayz review! BYE!!!

Vegetalover

REVIEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE, AND NO THE STORY IS NOT OV...

I just wanted to leave a little AN for Rascal to clear up my mistakes.

When I say she felt Vegeta's rap around her, I meant 'She felt Vegeta's arm wrap around her.'

Yes I meant now he knew, not know he knew, sowwy! (I meant to put those w's!) 

As for the shirt thing and the eating thing, I don't know were you got that from. I looked cause I didn't remember that, and didn't find anything. I did mention food, but not in that fashion.

And now the whole Brain lapse thing, oops! I didn't mean it, pleaz 4give me *sob*. I was in a hurry, and was typing fast and didn't even notice. I'm sowwy!! Waaaaaaaaaa, I'm such a screwed up klutz! Lol!

From now on I'm gonna call you Mr. Typo fixit editor guy!!! Lol, that's funny! J/k!!

I'll try to type the next chapter soon, so don't worry, those of you who like this fic. BYE!!!!!!!!!!! And if the people who wrote Surviving Together: A New Legacy, and Danger in the Horizon, if you two read this then listen to me:

HURRY WITH YOUR UPDATES, I LOVE YOUR STORIES TO DEATH, THEY'RE MY FAVORITES, AND ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO READ THIS, READ THOSE STORIES, THEY'RE B/V, AND THEY ARE SOOOOOO GREAT!!!!! WELL HURRY AND UPDATE, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! BYE!

Bye everyone, I'll hurry wit the next chapter!

Vegetalover


	7. The Bond Of Love

AN: what's shakin?! Here's the next chappie, I got some inspiration (I was watching some DBZ, and I got the inspiration from Vegeta, hahaha!) so here it is, hope you guys like it!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Seven:

The Bond Of Love

Bulma stirred, and snuggled deeper into Vegeta's, never wanting to have this peaceful moment end. She gave a huge sigh, successfully awakening Vegeta. Vegeta stared down at the woman. **'Its time, I can feel it growing inside me. Kami I wish I had my tail**!' Vegeta thought to himself. He slowly began tracing kisses down Bulma's soft neck. "mmmmmm, Veg-" Bulma mumbled, but was silenced as Vegeta's tongue sliced into her mouth. He slowly deprived her of her clothes, as she hastily got his off. Once done with that chore, Bulma entwined her fingers in his wild flamed hair. Vegeta sucked on her neck, Bulma unconsciously moaning his name in pleasure. He slowly made his way down, nibbling on her breasts, causing her to moan even more. He finally reached his destination, and lowered himself to her throbbing womanhood. He proceed in pleasuring her, then moved his way back up, Bulma protesting at the pause of pleasure. Vegeta kissed her passionately on the lips. The kiss ended and they stared into each others eyes.

Vegeta stared into those azure orbs, completely transfixed. He DID love her, and he could see the love in her eyes, meant only for him. Love, an emotion he still hadn't come familiar with was tugging at his murderous heart.

Bulma lost herself in those intensifying black eyes. She really DID love him, and she was completely positive that he loved her. Go figure, a creature so murderous, and oblivious to emotion, opening up to her. Bulma felt tears tugging at her eyes that someone actually loved HER. She didn't feel alone anymore. Even when she was dating Yamcha she had felt so utterly alone. Know she felt almost complete. ALMOST. 

Vegeta kissed again with new feeling. He held his manhood poised above her. Bulma whimpered urging him on. He thrust into her. But instead of being harsh, like he would with Saiyan women, he was gentle. Bulma moaned, unaware of Vegeta grunting in her ear. Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes. "Woman… are you sure." Bulma, not really knowing what he was exactly talking about nodded and said, "Vegeta… I love you, I don't care what happens, as long as I'm with you." **'Is that really how I feel?'** Bulma questioned herself, and realized that she did. Vegeta and Bulma panted breathlessly, sweet pooling around them. Vegeta leaned his head down, still thrusting into her, and licked her neck, then without warning he bit down, slurping the sweet blood that poured from the wound. Bulma cried out in pain and pleasure.

Vegeta drank in Bulma's memories as her mind linked to his. Her painless childhood, searching for the Dragon Balls with Kakarot, falling for Yamcha, her loneliness when he ignored her. When they were on Namek he saw him threatening her, her terror of him, her dreams of him coming to her. He saw her emotions of anger and sometimes hurt as he rudely commented her on things. Her disbelieve at Yamcha cheating on her. He saw her life.

Bulma, as if on instinct, bit into Vegeta's skin, and as her mind took in his memories, she screamed out.

She saw his childhood, being given to Frieza, the pain of his planet being blown up. His pain became hers. She saw Frieza beating him, Vegeta's need to get away. Vegeta ruthlessly blowing planets up, killing different races, murderously hurting and depriving people of their life's. She saw Vegeta's anger at being beaten by Goku. His attraction to her on Namek. One pacific memory came back, when Vegeta first saw her, and he asked Krillin who that cute blue-haired chick was. Bulma blushed when she saw this. She cried out at the immense pain when Frieza cruelly beat Vegeta, when he killed him. Vegeta training, trying desperately to become legendary. Everything. 

Bulma and Vegeta both cried out as they reached their climax, and fell asleep in each others arms.

Vegeta woke a few hours later. He pulled himself away from the sleeping beauty, and went to his room to shower and change. 

Bulma awoke as she heard the hum of the gravity room start. Funny, she never heard it start before, she seemed more keyed into her senses. 

Bulma stepped out of the kitchen after eating a large meal. she was extremely tired, but the shower, and usual beautifying routine had awoken her more. And the meal satisfied her growling stomach. She seemed to be eating more than usual. **'well after this morning of course I'd be starved.' **Bulma smirked. She glanced at the clock. 7:00, just enough time to go shopping before Vegeta finishes his training, and gets hungry. Just the thought of Vegeta send jolts down her back. Shopping would help her relax some, and think about what had just happened. She felt a strange power in her mind, but wasn't exactly what it was. Then she realized it. Her mind and Vegeta's mind were linked, and she could see into his, and he could see into hers. She knew what they did was bond, and that they would now be physically, and mentally linked together. 

A month later Bulma ran into the bathroom, and hurled up her insides. She was becoming kind of use to this. Eat A LOT of breakfast, throw it up, gain a little weight. She was beginning to wonder what caused this. Vegeta stepped into their know shared bathroom, and cradled Bulma in his strong arms. Bulma sobbed into his neck, and whispered, "What's wrong with me?" Vegeta stroked her hair. He had felt it earlier, another ki, stronger than Bulma, and yet it was coming from her. It was his child, and he knew it was a boy. It was his son. 

A few hours later Bulma came home with a bag of tests in hand. She ran into the bathroom, and began to test.

Vegeta walked in the bathroom to find Bulma huddled on the ground crying. She looked up as he entered. "You bastered! You knew, didn't you! Get out!" Bulma screeched. Vegeta just stared at her. "I said get out! Get out, get out and get the hell away from me!" Bulma stood up and pounded on his chest with her hands. She fell to the floor in a heap, and sobbed loudly. Vegeta bent down and picked her up, and settled her in bed. "you should be happy." he said, trying his best to cheer her. "happy… HAPPY! I'm not even married, and I'm pregnant. You caused that you bastered! How could you do this to me!" Bulma sobbed. 

Vegeta reached in his pocket. He had been trying to work up the courage to ask her. Now was the time. "Well, if that's the case then-" Vegeta pulled Bulma closer to himself, and pulled out the beautiful sapphire ring. Bulma melted. It was gorgeous, it was the one she saw every time at the mall that she had been drooling over, and it was so expensive. 

"Bulma, will you marry me?" Vegeta asked. Bulma's face lit up, and she yet again had tears streaming down her face. But these were tears of happiness. "oh Vegeta" she breathed out. "I'm so sorry, of course I'll marry you! I love you so much!" Bulma threw her arms around Vegeta's neck, and pulled him closer into a hug. Then pulling her head away, she kissed him passionately. 

As the months went by, Bulma grew fatter, and fatter. She threw up in mornings, had her sudden mood swings, all the things a pregnant woman went through. She knew that Saiyan births took place about a month before regular human births, because they developed their body parts much faster then humans. 

It had been 8 months, and any day know Bulma would be due. She had her bags packed, and stayed dressed at night, refusing to show up in her pj's if she went into labor during the middle of the night. Vegeta tried to calm her, and all she did was snap at him. **'Damn those mood swings of hers!'** he thought to himself one day.

Then one day it happened. Bulma and Vegeta had just finished Breakfast, and were fighting over what channel to watch. She felt a huge kick, and then her water broke. "VEGETA GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL KNOW!" Bulma screeched, causing Vegeta to wince and cover his ears. He ran over to her and picked her up. He flew out the window, and headed towards the nearest hospital.


	8. Undying Love

AN: Hi guys, I decided to write some more today, so now I give you Chapter 8!! Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, I **DON' T** own DBZ!!! ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Eight:

undying Love

Bulma screamed in pain and squeezed Vegeta's hand tightly. "one more push Ms. Briefs, make it big!" The doctor yelled to the tired soon to be mother. "Vegeta, I swear when this is over I'm going to personally kill you! Ugggggghhhhhhhh!!!" Bulma screamed out. Then she heard something she would never forget…she heard her baby crying out. She wondered if it was a boy or a girl. When the doctor had asked her if she wanted to know which it was, she had refused, wanting it to be a surprise.

"Congratulations Ms. Briefs, it's a boy!" the doctor shouted excitedly. Bulma collapsed weakly on her pillow as the doctor handed her baby boy to Vegeta. She had seen the look. A look of joy, and love, and caring. Then his usual scowl took place. After a few moments Vegeta handed the newborn boy to his mother, a genuine smile gracing his lips as she held her son in her hands. 

Vegeta heard her gasp, and saw that a purple tail that belonged to the baby boy had wrapped around Bulma's arm. "Woman, my son has a PURPLE TAIL!" Vegeta bellowed out. "um, it appears to be that your son has a tail." the doctor peeped out. "obviously!" both Vegeta and Bulma yelled. The doctor shrank back. "Vegeta, its obvious he has a purple tail, what do you expect! He's half saiyan, and half human, and has purple hair. So of course he'll have a purple tail." Bulma thundered. Then on a softer note said, "what should we call him?" "I think Vegeta." "like hell we will. I think we should call him trunks." "Fine." Vegeta grunted. The little Trunks gazed up at his parents with deep blue eyes.

A week later Vegeta guided Bulma inside. She had of course lost all the baby weight quicker than other pregnant woman. Probably because the baby happened to be saiyan or something like that. But she was still weak, and dearly wanted to take a shower in her own shower.

Bulma and Vegeta stood over Trunk's crib, Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's waist. "he's so adorable." Bulma dreamily said. "I can't wait for the wedding next month." Bulma said, not noticing the nervous gulp Vegeta gave.

They had decided to wait until after her birth, when she could actually fit in her wedding dress, and look good, for the wedding. They already had everything planned, the only thing left to do was get Bulma's dress. She couldn't very well get the measurements while she was pregnant!

Trunks was as healthy has could be, but just wouldn't stop crying. Repeatedly, every night he would wake her with his howls. Bulma would whine to Vegeta, begging him to calm Trunks, and got him to do it once. ONCE! Every other time, he would mumble for her to take care of it, and roll away from her. Bulma would stomp away noisily, and take care of Trunks, then head tiredly back to bed.

Bulma cradled Trunks in her arms, and walked into the living room. Vegeta flopped down on the couch. He always did this. Train in the morning, eat breakfast, relax and sometimes watching TV, or doing something else (literally! Lol! Well sometimes literally ^_^ ) then train, eat lunch, train, eat dinner, then do nothing for the rest of the night. Surprisingly, that left plenty of free time. 

Vegeta desperately wanted to become super saiyan, especially since the androids were coming. He glanced at the woman, holding their son, and cringed. He had tried to talk her out of it, but in the end, she had cut Trunks tail off. now it would probably be harder for him to become super saiyan when he was older. Vegeta remember when that fat idiot with a sword sliced his off, it was so annoying, and painful. **'Damn that fat bastered!' **(Austin Powers!) Vegeta thought to himself.

****

Finally the wedding came. Vegeta stood at the alter as the Bridesmaids made their way down the isle. Then the wedding march song started, and Vegeta saw Bulma walk slowly down to the alter. She wore a beautiful white gown that went up to her neck, and swished at her feet with each step she took. The sleeves went down to her wrists, and attached to her middle finger. Even through the small veil, Vegeta could see her radiant face. **'Kami, she's so beautiful.' **Vegeta thought. 

****

Bulma looked straight at Vegeta. He looked so handsome in his black suit. She loved his pointy nose, big ears, and especially his flaming hair that shot straight up. **'How could a girl like me end up with him? He's probably the most faithful guy anyone could hope for. We're perfect in every way, especially our tempers.' **Bulma chuckled at that thought.

Bulma reached the alter, and turned to Vegeta. He grasp her hand in his, and actually smiled at her. Not a smirk, but a real smile.

****

"You may now kiss the bride." the preacher said. (I don't feel like going though the whole thing.) Vegeta pulled the veil from Bulma's face. They locked eyes, and then kissed. The room erupted in cheers, and clapping. When they pulled away from each other Vegeta whispered in her ear, "Now your really mine beautiful." Bulma whispered back, "I love you Vegeta, and I always will." 

****

They made their way back up the isle, and headed for the reception. Bulma was truly happy now. The reception was filled with laughter, and toasts of good luck. At the end Vegeta leaned in and whispered, "I love you too woman." then it was over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: so what'd you guys think? Hurry and review! And yes I know it was short. 


	9. I Guess This Is Goodbye

AN: well, I decided for that to be the end of it, cause my only purpose for this story was how Bulma and Vegeta got together. (DUH!) so now I can concentrate on my other fic "True Fate." I hoped you guys liked this story, I enjoyed writing it for you. Oh, and just to make it clear about one comment, Bulma kissed Vegeta after brushing her teeth. Cause remember how she cleaned up, and went and got the tests. She was on the floor cause she was upset that she was pregnant, not cause she had thrown up. There for her breath smelled fine when she kissed Vegeta. Oh, and I bet I fooled you guys into thinking it was another chapter cause of the title! Hahaha! I did it so you guys would read this. BYE!!!! I'll defiantly come up with more B/V fics, trust me! BYE!!!!

Oh and I wanted to recommend some stories to you, they are my all time favorites, and are GREAT!!! Here they are: Surviving Together, Surviving Together: A New Legacy (my all time favorite, but read the first one first, you'll be totally confused otherwise!), Danger in the Horizon (my second favorite! Its VERY good, I love it!), The Vow (this fic is awesome, but not as good as the others. It comes next after those three though!), Savaged Soul Soothed Capture (GREAT FIC!!), and Wild Horses (nothing to do with horses, except they rise them a few times!). 

There are plenty more that I love but can't list them. These are defiantly the best I've ever read. And if you hadn't noticed, they are ALL B/V! those are all I read and write about! I just can't get enough of Vegeta! He's to awesome!!!! Some of those fics are done, but some aren't, just so you know. Also, if any of you guys know of some good fics, or other websites with good fics (they have to be B/V fics though! I refuse to read anything else! Its rare you see me do that) please tell me in reviews! Thanks!!!!! Bye!!!!

Vegetalover 


End file.
